Advances in technology have resulted in smaller and more powerful computing devices. For example, there currently exist a variety of portable personal computing devices, including wireless computing devices, such as portable wireless telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and paging devices that are small, lightweight, and easily carried by users. More specifically, portable wireless telephones, such as cellular telephones and internet protocol (IP) telephones, can communicate voice and data packets over wireless networks. Also, such wireless telephones can process executable instructions, including software applications, such as a web browser application, that can be used to access the Internet. As such, these wireless telephones can include significant computing capabilities.
Some devices may be configured to communicate data via an access point of a wireless network. For example, many devices are configured to operate according to an Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standard that enables wireless exchange of data via the access point of the wireless network. To illustrate, a wireless device may communicate via the access point that is compliant with one or more versions of the IEEE 802.11 standard. The wireless device may need to be configured to be able to communicate via the access point. The wireless device may be configured to communicate via the access point by authenticating the wireless device based on programming credentials and by programming the wireless device with the access credentials of the access point. Authenticating the wireless device based on the programming credentials may unlock the wireless device to enable programming with the access credentials. Typically, a user has to enter a password, such as a four digit code, to unlock the device. The user may also need to enter access credentials, such as a service set identifier (SSID) of the access point (e.g., an SSID of a router) and a passphrase to enable the wireless device to communicate with other devices (e.g., a server) via the access point. However, some wireless devices may not be equipped with data entry and display mechanisms complicating the configuration of the wireless device to communicate via the access point.